The Blessed
by Davemo711
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson story but the main character isn't Percy. (I know, utterly horrible summary, but I don't really wan to say anything about the story:D)
1. Nye Begins His Journey

** I|=NYE=|I**

Begins His Journey

BOOM. BOOM. . . . . . BOOM!

I was just about to fall to sleep when I heard the blast of what sounded like a bomb. Then the rattling of the glass window that was next to my bed. A few more muffled blasts and then sirens started going off everywhere. Lyria rushed into my room and started gathering things.

"C'mon Nye! Get out of bed! We need to go now! Hurry!"

I jumped out of bed and opened one of my drawers to get some proper clothes, but Lyria grabbed my arm and said, "We don't have time for that, come on!" She rushed me out of my bedroom, through the hallway, past the kitchen and then out the door. When we got out the door mom and dad and Durrand were all waiting outside for us. We ran out to the underground shelter which was about two thirds of a mile away.

We had been running for about ten minutes when the bombs (from what Lyria told me as best she could) started exploding closer and closer to us. I was looking back at the house and wondering what this was all about, and if we might ever see it again, and my question was answered as soon as I thought it when I heard a shrieking whistle from up in the air and then an enormous explosion right on the house obliterated it.

We heard shouts behind us. Something in another language from what it sounded like. Apparently Lyria and Durrand knew what it was because they looked at each other all wide-eyed and Durrand mouthed something to her and she nodded. Was she crying? I had no idea.

Oh, by the way, I'm a month away from turning thirteen, and Lyria just turned seventeen.

When we got in the car, I noticed three things. One: It was just Lyria and me in the car. Where the others? Two: I was in the shotgun seat. Three: Lyria _was_ crying. I would have gladly joined her, but I was too exhausted to do much besides buckle my seatbelt and drop off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling… wait, my leg was broken? How in the world did that happen? And I was in a queen-sized bed? And since when did I have a desk with a porcelain statue of a two-foot tall eagle?

I got out of bed and instantly felt completely exhausted. I limped over to the door, opened it and looked outside. There was a huge field in front of the house, and to the northwest there was… was that an archery range? No way.

There were kids playing baseball and basketball on a basketball court and some other kids playing tennis. I saw some girls having a picnic and, gosh, one of them glanced over at me and my heart started running a gymnastics course. We stared at each other for like, six minutes. She had long, chestnut and hypnotic sea blue eyes. I thought her dress was even glowing. She smiled at me and got up. I started walking towards her.

It was probably the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. I mean, I had completely forgotten my leg was broken (I still hadn't figured that one out), and I just, started walking normally. When my mind came back to earth, I had fallen on the ground, and my shin felt like it had just been stabbed through with a knife. I was being carried by . . . whew, boys were carrying me on a stretcher. And I think I saw that girl by my side, but I wasn't exactly sure who it was, because my vision started getting fuzzy. And I blacked out.

For the second time I woke up from unconsciousness, but this time I wasn't in the White House. Actually, I was on a blanket outside, and Lyria was sitting to my right, which made me feel better.

"Where are we?" I said. "And who is -" all of the sudden Beauty Queen came from behind me and gave me a cup of water, then sat down on my left, grinning at me (was she stalking me or what?). I took a sip of the water with my face feeling hot, and then said to Lyria, "So, what is this place? And what happened to Durrand and Mom and Dad?"

Her smile faded and she shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know about them, but I promise we'll see them again." She smiled again and said, "Nye, I'd like you to meet Agnes Kellandro." She gestured toward Miss fall-in-love-with-me-on-sight-or-die. "You two are going to have _so _much fun together. Agnes will show you around and introduce you to the camp. She'll tell you anything you need to know."

Agnes wrapped her left arm around my body and helped me to my feet, resting her right arm on my chest (am I describing this with too much detail?) to steady me as she helped me limp down the hill. It hurt to move, but for some reason being right next to her took away the pain. When we reached the bottom of the hill she let go of me and whistled. A few seconds later a huge white stallion galloped across the field to where we were. No, wait. Not a stallion, because this one had . . . A Pegasus!?

"You look like you're looking at a ghost!" Said Agnes, giggling.

"Well I am, aren't I?" I said. I guess it sounded pretty stupid, because she burst out laughing.

"No, we have a mansion-sized stable full of these! But they usually just like to roam around in the pasture. This is Finellie. She'll fly us around so I can get you used to the layout of the camp easier."

Suddenly a wave of nausea passed over me. The Pegasus' knees buckled and it fell over. Concern drifted over Agnes' face and she knelt down next to the horse.

"What in the world?" She said. I felt a searing pain in two places on my back and groaned. She turned her head and gave me a look of pure terror. She cupped her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"Nye! You, you have . . . you have wings!" Ooookaay. That's weird, I thought. Wings? She was definitely joking about this.

"I _**WHAT?!**_"

"I said you have wings! They just sprouted out of your back! I have no idea why, but you _definitely _have wings. We need to go talk to Mr. Jackson about-"

"Wait." I interrupted, "Mr. Jackson? As in Percy Jackson? The real Percy Jackson? I . . . I thought that was just a story!"

"Percy Jackson a story?! Are you kidding me? Percy Jackson was the most powerful and courageous demigod besides Hercules ever! This place is Camp Half-Blood, which is his home. You'll be hearing his name along with Piper, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank. You shouldn't be surprised that the gods are real since you have wings. Anyway, to answer your question, yes, the real Percy Jackson is the assistant director for Camp Half-Blood. Now come on, let's go ask him about your . . . um, problem."


	2. Nye In Trouble and Suspicion

**II|=NYE=|II**

In Trouble and Suspicion

What was up with all the girls here being gorgeous? I mean, as we walked in, I saw an open door with lots of girls inside putting on makeup and criticizing others makeup. Aphrodite much? Agnes must have been reading my mind because she said, "Those are my sisters. Just watch out for them.

"Uh, okay."

She said with a grimace, "Anyway, just stay out of range. I guess you figured out that I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, huh? How did you know?"

"Well, um, you're gorgeous?" She locked eyes with me. Wow, her eyes were constantly changing colors. That was eye-catching. Ha. Ha. Ha. Get it? Nevermind. Her hand slowly – and I mean molasses speed – and took my hand. Her other hand went to my cheek. This was creepy. I had never been so much as looked at by a beautiful girl before. And now a daughter of Aphrodite was about to judo-kiss me. Her head started leaning forward but there was nothing I could do. It was like her eyes or her beauty or something about her had just paralyzed me.

Man. It was so close. I mean her face was like a fourth of an inch away from mine and her eyes were closed and everything. I was about to feint when I heard a stern female voice say, "Agnes Kellandro! You know what I said about-" Agnes' eyes opened, she backed up, and her head drooped. I looked over my shoulder and saw a pretty girl, well, I say a girl. She looked about twenty-seven and she was dressed in an orange T-shirt and blue jeans. Her eyes were stormy gray and also, extremely wide. Uh oh. Looks like I was about to get in big stormy trouble.

"Miss Jackson I'm so sorry. I just . . . Miss Jackson?" 'Miss Jackson' as I assumed was her name wasn't paying any attention to what Agnes said. She was just staring at me when a boy (again, when I say 'boy', I mean to say a thirty-year old man. Otherwise he looked pretty young) walked into the hall and stopped abruptly next to Miss Jackson, and said, "Nylan?"

"Uh, how do you know my name?" I said. Miss Jackson rushed towards me and so did the guy with the black hair. She hugged me tight. Too tight. I guess this was my punishment. I guess suffocating was a good punishment. But then she pulled away and said, "Nylan! Oh my _goodness_ you've grown! Do you not remember us? And your wings finally grew!"

It was so much at once that I had to think a minute before replying. "Wait, you two are the people who . . ." Miss Jackson's eyes started tearing up. "Why?" I yelled. "Why did you leave us?! Lyria could only barely take care of me and you know it! Why would you do that to us?! How could you be so cruel?! Wh-"

"Nye, stop it!" Lyria was in the doorway with tears rolling down her cheeks. And she was almost screaming. I mean she was mad. "They're still our parents! They had to leave us because something important was happening here. They didn't want to take us because they knew that is was going to be too dangerous! And they are _**not**_, under _**any**_ circumstances cruel. They are as-"

"Okay Lyria. That's enough. Nye just hasn't seen us in a while and needs to get used to being around us." Percy, my dad, had walked over to Lyria. Mom (Annabeth Jackson) was crying, and that just about broke my heart. I had made her cry. I know I'd done that before, but that was when she and dad had to leave us behind to come to this camp because of an emergency. I kneeled next to mom and said, "Mom, I'm sorry. It just came out and . . . well I don't really know. Anyway, I think my back needs a checkup. I sort of have wings."

Mom looked up and smiled. Whew! I was so nice to see her smile, I could barely contain it. She said, "That's okay honey." She took a shaky breath. "Your wings aren't an accident, Nye. You inherited them from your dad."

"But dad doesn't have wings!"

"I know, but he's a son of Poseidon. Do you know who Poseidon was the father of?"

"Pegasus?" She nodded. I was shocked. I was a grandson of the sea god? Dude! That was sweet! I wondered if I could control the currents or make a sword and shield out of water and then turn it to ice like a waterbender. Or maybe turn into a huge water dragon. Mom must've been reading my mind because she said, "Your gift from Poseidon is wings. You can fly, Nylan."

'I can fly.' I can fly! Man, talking about wanting to grab Agnes and literally fly into the sunset! Then I asked mom a really stupid question. "Uh, mom? How exactly do I do it?" She laughed.

"The knowledge of how to fly just comes with the wings."

"But they're so small!"

"Once you get outside, just think of your wings getting big enough to fly with, and that's exactly what will happen!"

"How do you know?"

"Because all Percy has to do, is will the water to do what he wants. Frank Zhang, he was one of the seven of the Prophecy. He just has to think of an animal to change into it. You should go outside and try flying!"

I said I would and run outside and give it a go. It wasn't windy, which I figured was good, because I was probably going to break my neck, even though mom said I would just know how to fly. I ran to a field where some kids were playing alligator charge. I walked in but was stopped, when another kid caught my shoulder and said, "Hey, only the Hermes kids can play in the field right now. Sorry."

That's okay, I thought. Because I wasn't technically going to be _in _the field. I would be above it. I stepped in the field and started running.

"Hey, stop!" The other kid yelled. The people in the field stopped playing and looked at me. Oh, yes. With all these kids watching me, it was the perfect time to show off. I ran faster and imagined my wings growing and spreading. They grew, all right. And instantly I started lifting off the ground. I started thinking "okay, Nye. Just stay calm and fly normally. Just do it consistently like a bird." I stroked evenly with my wings and started going faster and higher.

The kids down below were looking up in awe. "Okay." I thought. "Now is the time for tricks."

It was like I knew exactly how to do every trick in the world. I just had to want to do a certain loop or barrel roll, and I did it. I flew down at the group of kids who were watching me. I zipped down to them, did a back-loop, a front loop, did a back-flip, landed on the fence, and said professionally, "Anyone want a ride?" All the girls raised their hands. Heh. Heh. Cha-ching! I frowned. "Well, I can't carry everyone. So y'all decide-"

"Nye! Can I come?" Agnes was running towards me with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay." One of the girls stepped forward and said, "You don't want to fly with her. She's way too weird for you."

"What do you mean, 'For me'? She's not weird at all! She's a child of one the most powerful goddesses there is and she has hypnotic eyes! What's so weird about that?"

"The weird thing is that she glows and her eyes are hypnotic. No other child of Aphrodite can do that. And she can't even control it." I looked at Agnes. She caught my eyes and I got that paralysis feeling. She looked away.

"What if its better that she can't?" I said, thinking. I looked back at the group and said, "I'll be back."


	3. Annabeth Has A Conversation

**III|=ANNABETH=|III**

Has a Conversation

Nye coming in with fully grown wings and then yelling at me for leaving him was way too much. Then he flies in asking Percy exactly who Agnes was. How could he know? The only people who knew about it were Percy and me.

We were on the couch in our room reading a book when Nye came in, sat down across the room, looked at Percy, and frowned. "So, something tells me Agnes isn't Agnes' real name."

I almost passed out. But Percy came to the rescue for the 395,782,045th time and said, "What do you mean, Nye?"

Nye replied, "I mean what I said. I don't think that's her name. And I don't think she's a daughter of Aphrodite either. She uses it as a disguise, right?"

"Nye," Percy said. "Can this wait until tomorrow please? I've got a lot of work to do."

"Okay dad." And he left. Percy sat back down with a sigh. He sat looking at the floor thoughtfully, and then said, "You don't still hate me about that, do you?" I laughed and hugged him. "Of course not, seaweed brain." I said. "You're so paranoid about that. Although I think we could've made it out of the volcano without me leaving. Even though that was really brave. Then you had to end up on her island for two weeks, and then when you came back, we all thought you had been dead."

"So, you _do_ hate me for that."

"Well I have to admit I was pretty jealous of her. And when you finally told me about it I almost killed you." He smiled. This guy was amazing. We sat there thinking back to the Prophecy of the seven and when we were in Tartarus. Percy was so much calmer and bolder then.

"I think you _really_ almost killed me when you got to Camp Jupiter. I mean, I laughed and all, but I was really scared to death."

"Sorry about that." There was a long silence, and then I sighed.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Percy, I still don't think we should've told Lyria. Now she has so much on her shoulders and we can't do anything about it. Especially because we had to leave them at that place. Just like Bianca and . . . Nico. I just-"

"Hey" Percy interrupted and hugged me tight. "It's fine. Annabeth, listen. I don't like this either, but we've done it, and we can't change that, though I wish we could. So the only thing we can do is either tell Nye or tell Lyria to tell him." After a silence I said something that I'd been trying to bring up for a month or two.

"When you were at Camp Jupiter." I stammered. "About Reyna. I know you turned her down, but what did you think of her?" There was a silence. Percy looked down. "C'mon Percy, tell me what you thought of her. I won't stab you if you did like her."

"Are you sure you won't?" He said with a raised eyebrow. I laughed and nodded. "Go on, seaweed brain."

"Um, well, Annabeth I-" I interrupted and laughed. "Percy! Don't be scared of me! Just tell me whether you thought of her in a positive way or not."

"I . . . yeah. To be honest, I thought she was amazing, being the only leader of all of Camp Jupiter and all. I started asking her about her life and, you know, her background. We . . . I knew I liked her but . . . I remembered that the only thing that kept me going on my way to Camp Jupiter was your name. You were the only thing I remembered. 'Annabeth.' That kept me traveling for weeks." I smiled. I would've rather him be honest than keep it away from me. I knew that Cal – Agnes had fallen in love with Percy because of her curse. But it didn't work out because apparently Percy was beyond the age of . . . well you know. That. But what about Nye? I gave a sigh of contentment and Percy leaned down and kissed me.


End file.
